The band
by BlindingColors
Summary: ok rimas new at her school and get nearly stalked by these 3 random guys. songfic do not own when i look at you by miley cyrus. i suck at summaries just read it


shiro-chan:Hola! welcome to meh fanfic!  
nagihiko:what is meh?  
rima:YOUR FACE!  
shiro-chan:o gawd...well it can be used as me or just a way to say whatever!  
nagihiko:ohhhhh,so thats what rima meant...gawd can i be stupid.  
rima:no shit? really?  
shiro-chan:whatever or "meh" but i do not own shugo chara or my little cliffhanger buddies :3!  
Nagihiko:who are you calling your buddy! you hooked me up with demon seed here!  
Rima:i believe you mean "meh"  
shiro-chan:POWNAGE!!!!!! but since your so mean i will just let fakir from princess tutu be meh smexy bitch then!!! HA!  
nagihiko:...what? i thought i was everyones sexy bitch! what! thiers another sexy bitch! i will kill you fakir!!!

"come on rima!!! its your first day at your new school!!!" my disapointingly eager mother screamed. "coming!!" cursing under my breath seconds after.  
"why did we even move here we couldnt have moved somewhere more interesting..." i EASILY complained. "come on rima, were in tokyo! the capital of japan,  
you might even meet a celebrity or something!" my mother simply did not understand..."just because a whole bunch of showboat's are walking around doesnt mean ANYTHING!"  
i nearly screamed. "well,im sorry that your upset but we cant help your fathers job you know that." my mom said sadly. "i know, i understand,it couldnt be helped, well i love you,  
see you this afternoon. buh bye!" i said as i rushed out the door. i walked with a particular gait to school. sort of like a sad one of when your trying to go really slow.  
these uniforms could really used some help. they had black blazers a blue tie and a blue skirt that was EXTREMELY short. ugh..is this some sort of whore academy? all i know is it is something...high?  
i know i dont even know the name but i do know that it does specialize in the arts. i guess my singing voice and piano might get me somewhere. well i wonder what tim-BANG! Owwwwww......What the hell was that. I open my eyes to see a tall boy with long purple hair laying on top of me and what makes it worse...our lips were touching. My reflexes couldnt be stoped..."get the hell off of me!!!!"  
he just got up saying "sorry,sorry, i am sooooo sorry." i looked at the time and i took off running. school starts at 8:00 and it was 7:55!

luckily i made it to school just in time. turns out its "the seiyo academy of the arts". who knew! well first period i have calculus. well im good at math so im happy. As soon as i walked into the classroom i got all of the above: whistles,blushes, damn shes fine!, and an ass slap on the way to my desk. god why does this happen to every school i go to. I noticed theyre was an empty desk right next to my new desk. the teacher kindly said "that's nagihiko fujisaki's desk you too will get along great!" i replied with a slight nod and just looked down after i noticed two boys in particular were just staring at me! not like the other boys but like STARING at me! one with shaggy brown hair and he looked athletic. the other one was blonde with very neat hair and looked very polite. they were relivently cute but not really my type. the one with the brown hair sat right in front of me...and the blonde one next to me...Great right? i guess i will be stalked on the first day! GREAT.

all of a sudden i heard a door slam. i didnt look up because i really wasnt that interested. "nagihiko fujiskai. Nice to see you. can you explain your tardy?" theyre was a pause. "well..." that voice was familiar..."i bumped into this girl on the way to school and i had to apologize." he said as i whipped my head up. it was HIM. This is the dude i have to sit next to! the one who stole my first kiss! god dammit no way! he started walking to his seat and the teacher stopped him and reminded him "by the way nagihiko i want you and the band to show the new student around today." he turned around and said "yes mam!"  
he walked over and sat down in his seat. Ohhhh shit! this is gunna be hellll!!!!!! he looked at me but i had my backed turned and he just said "hello there, how are you im nagihiko fujisaki! and youre name?"  
I turned to him and smirked in the process. "you?" the jerkface said. "you two know each other?" said the brown headed boy. "yea! shes the girl i bumped into!"  
"well im kukai souma! and this is tadase hotori! he said as he pointed to the boy with the polite additude. "very good to meet you." he said just as politely as i thought. "well, we are all apart of a band called black stone!  
kukai is drummer, i am bass, and nagi here is lead gutair and vocalist." said tadase. "we are black heart!" yelled kukai. "...huh?" i said completley out of confusion. "you havent heard of us! NO WAY! YOUR LIEING!" screamed kukai.  
"uh..no." i simply replied. "watever, but whats your name again?" i simply replied "rima."

the day flew by quickly it was already lunch and those "black heart" guys followed me around all day...

it was lunch and "nagi" as they called him walked out of the lunch room. five minutes later i had to use the bathroom.  
damn this uncontolable blatter of mine...so when i finished my ...buisness i heard some mumbled screamimg. i looked over and nagihiko was 20 feet away cellphone to his ear and just saying over and ove "ok, i will i promise."  
and "we'll find her,we'll find her trust me." i wasnt really interested so i just went back into the lunchroom and sat down.

it was already last period, which was my music class...god i hope they dont make me sing...pleasssse god nooo. i slowly walked into the giant auditorium and of course all the people who were already there were STARING at me...damn.  
i took a seat in one of the emtpy chairs that were sitting around.(just imagine the one at ur skollz :p) as soon as class started of COURSE the teacher brought me up on the STAGE! when that random moment of glory was over...i noticed  
nagihiko,kukai, and tadase in the three chairs around my seat. "damn....i have this class with you guys too?" i nearly mumbled. "of course you do! we ARE a band you know. and a famous one at that!" kukai again nearly yelled. "whatever"  
i sighed as i sat down. after class we got 20 minutes to just talk and hang out and DO WHATEVR WE WANT! the liar said...damn her! ok in the do whatever we want time, yea she made me sing! damn it.  
i slowly walked up to the piano calmed myself and said "here we go..."

Everybody needs inspiration,  
Everybody needs a song  
A beautiful melody  
When the nights so long

Cause there is no guarantee  
That this life is easy...

Yea when my world is falling apart  
When there's no light to break up the dark  
That's when I, I...  
I look at you

When the waves  
Are flooding the shore and I can't  
Find my way home anymore  
That's when I, I...  
I look at you

When I look At You I see forgiveness  
I see the truth  
You love me for who I am  
Like the stars Hold the moon  
Right there where they belong  
And I Know I'm Not Alone.

Yea when my world is falling apart  
When there's no light to break up the dark  
That's when I, I...  
I look at you

When the waves  
Are flooding the shore and I can't  
Find my way home anymore  
That's when I, I...  
I look at you

You appear just like a dream to me  
Just like Kaleidoscope colors that  
Cover Me, All I need every  
Breath that I breathe don't you know  
You're beautiful...

Yea Yea Yea

When the waves  
Are flooding the shore and I can't  
Find my way home anymore  
That's when I, I...  
I look at you  
I look at you

Yea Yea Oh OH OH

And you appear Just like a dream  
To me.

i slowly took my hands off the piano and i couldnt even think straight due too the deafening applause. i just slightly bowed my head and then they bell rang.

nagi's pov

WE FOUND HER!!!! WE FOUND HER!!!!!! DAMNIT YES!!!!! i looked to the guys who were all staring back at me. they knew i too. the bell rang and i grabbed her bag and handed to her.  
she just said "...thanks." and started to walk out. i screamed "WAIT!" most of the other people had left already and she turned around sharply. "will you be the new female  
singer in black heart?" i said as politely as possibe. "...no?" she said confused. kukai ran up to her and shook her until the average person would be dead.  
"WHY NOT?!?!?!? WERE A FAMOUS BAND!! COME ON, JOIN!" he said nearly dead of shock. "uh,well i dont want want to join simply as that." she said and walked out.  
"what the hell?" tadase said out of confusion. "dont worry,were not giving in yet." i replied with the perfect plan embeded in my brain.


End file.
